


Cloudy

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Coming Out, M/M, Mutual Pining, life is hard when you're technically an adult but you're lacking most kinds of maturity, no sexual content but like. everyone wishes there was.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's really hard to come out to the person who made you realize you weren't straight. It's harder when you're both in the same boat and neither of you wants to own up to the feelings behind it all.Fill for this ffxv kinkmeme prompt:https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10356794#cmt10356794Prompto/Noct - In love with my straight best friend(They're both bisexual)Prompto and Noct are both crushing on each other hard, but they both think the other is straight.So angst, much pining, etc.





	Cloudy

**Author's Note:**

> age range is like 19/20, pre-game, noct-isn't-engaged-to-luna-because-i-don't-like-to-do-her-dirty-like-that. i promise they're legal adults even tho they act like dumb teenagers. we don't accept children being horny on main in THIS household.

In the time Prompto has been friends with Noctis, he’s learned a lot about overcoming insecurities. Whether by changing the things about him that he didn’t like or by realizing that other people _did_ like those things about him. And he knew that Noctis wasn’t one to judge him for anything; even looking past the fact that he was a nice person, judging people took too much energy for Noct to have ever bothered much with it.

None of that was making the idea of coming out to him any more palatable. 

Noct wouldn’t think less of him for it. That was just something he knew, as his friend. But it might make things weird. How many times had they wound up sleeping on Noct’s bed together? Would Prompto be allowed to spend the night anymore, if they knew he liked guys? Ignis wouldn’t judge him either--Prompto wouldn’t be surprised if Ignis was gay himself, although that might be wishful thinking--but he was also overprotective. And Prompto was pretty sure there were rules about Noctis having sex.

He shook his head. Noctis and sex was not a helpful train of thought right now. What he needed to be thinking about was his history essay. Which, judging by the stirring in his pants, was not going to happen anytime soon. As he went to unbutton his fly, his phone buzzed.

It would’ve been easy to ignore it, probably. But it was either Noctis inviting him to hang out (which he wanted to do), or his parents sending him an update on their trip (which he was obligated not to ignore).

`**👑noct:** busy?`

_Nope,_ he thinks wryly, _just about to jerk it thinking of you_. That’s not what he responds with, not least because he thinks Gladio is legally obligated to bust through the window and kill him if he tries sexting the crown prince of Lucis. He tries to play it cool.

\-----

`**Prompto Argentum:** noooope`  
`**Prompto Argentum:** what r we doing?`

It’s nice to have someone to hang out with who doesn’t just _have_ to put up with him. He knows, logically, that Ignis and Gladio really are his friends, but there’s something about Prompto that just _feels_ different.

Well, there’s a few things that feel different.

Still, he’s grateful to have a friend that he can invite over for video games and pizza. And he’s not planning on risking that. Not that he thinks Prompto would judge him. Of all people, he’s pretty sure Prompto would be the most laid back about Noctis being attracted to men too. But there’s a lot of potential for newfound awkwardness if he admits it. Especially because he’s already doing a shit job of hiding his crush without basically confirming it. 

He texts Prom back--they’re just hanging out in his apartment, he doesn’t feel like going out--and hops in the shower. Uses his nice soap. Tells himself he’s not doing it to impress Prompto.

\-----

Prompto is not wearing his nice jeans to impress the prince. He just happens to be wearing his nice jeans. And visiting his friend. Who happens to be the prince. He isn’t wearing them to impress Noctis, because Noctis doesn’t care how nice Prompto’s ass looks. But it’d be cool if he did. So Prompto is wearing the jeans as a precaution, in case someone wants to oggle his ass.

He realizes belatedly that he’s just been standing there and never knocked on the door. He knocks, fidgets, checks his phone. Tries to relax, stop thinking about it. He’s always awkward, but it ramps up to one hundred around people he’s into. All he can do is hope Noct is too oblivious to figure out that’s what’s going on.

It really doesn’t help anything when Noctis opens the door looking incredibly good. He isn’t dressed any different than usual, really, so Prompto chalks it up to the fact that he blueballed himself earlier. Still. It’s torture in the form of a black t-shirt and dark wash jeans and he’s questioning how he’s supposed to survive this.

\-----

When he’s king, he’s going to outlaw The Jeans. Not jeans in general. Just The Jeans.

They’re The Jeans because despite the fact that Prompto owns several other, similar-looking pairs, these ones are easy to distinguish because of how tight they are. Uncomfortably tight, really. Or at least they made him a bit uncomfortable. 

Luckily it only takes him a second to collect himself. 

“Look,” he says, holding up the still-shrinkwrapped case of a game that both of them have been anticipating for months.

“Dude,” Prompto exclaims “nice!”

Their unspoken agreement is that Noctis buys games they want, and Prompto will come over and play through them with him regardless of whether it’s single-player. Noctis has a much nicer setup--Prompto only has one system, and it’s outdated, so even if he could afford the games as easily as Noctis could he wouldn’t have anything to play them on. Of course he’s offered to just get Prom a new console, but that was quickly shut down. Noctis can’t really say he minds having this many opportunities to spend hours hanging out together.

Prompto comes into the apartment, leaves his shoes by the door.

“Specs will be over later. What do you want for dinner?”

\-----

Prompto is determined to make the most of his (disappointingly platonic) one-on-one time with Noctis. They don’t get to hang out nearly as much as either would like because of all of Noct’s commitments, and when they do they usually wind up having Iggy or Gladio with them for one reason or another. There’s nothing wrong with the other guys; Prompto likes them plenty. But when it’s just him and Noct there’s less anxiety about saying or doing something wrong. Ignis and Gladio put up with him pretty much unconditionally, but they give a lot more judging looks than Noctis. Or at least that’s how it seems.

Noctis puts the game in while Prompto flops onto the couch. “Do you have snacks?” he asks. He hadn’t really eaten breakfast. The prince nods, and Prompto immediately pushes himself back up to raid the pantry.

He comes back with two cans of soda and a bowl of freshly-microwaved popcorn. Probably not a good idea to replace breakfast with junk food, but he’s feeling indulgent today. The stomachache will be future-Prompto’s problem. Either he can be pitiful and have Noct and Iggy coddle him, or he’ll be home by the time it hits.

By the time he settles back into his seat, the game is almost finished updating. Noct is at the other end of the couch, staring at his phone with a bored expression. Prompto is polite enough not to sit too close.

Noct’s thanks him without looking up. Prompto tries and fails not to stare; Noctis’ skin is ridiculously smooth. Sometimes it’s hard to decide between admiration and jealousy. He knows his countless freckles and semi-frequent whiteheads aren’t exactly exciting to look at.

*****

Noctis can feel Prompto’s eyes on him like a physical touch. He’s given up trying to read the message Ignis sent him and is instead pouring all of his energy into staying still.

The console chimes, telling them that the game is ready to be played. Prompto continues to stare at him expectantly. 

“You can go first,” Noctis tells him. Who says chivalry is dead?

Prompto’s face lights up immediately.

*****

They’re mid-way through the game, Prompto holding the controller, when a blonde woman in a skimpy outfit starts flirting with the player character. When a dialogue choice pops up, Prompto turns to Noctis on the other end of the couch.

“Should I hit on her?”

It’s a fair enough question. They went into the game pretty much blind, so he has no idea if there’s any major consequences to the conversation. At this point it’s basically personal preference. He shrugs.

Clearly Prompto was already planning on doing it, because the second he sees Noctis move he picks the flirtatious option. Which winds up triggering further flirtatious conversations between the two characters. Which triggers a surprisingly graphic sex scene.

They sit for maybe a minute, listening to poorly-acted moaning and watching not-quite-nudity that just barely avoids the game being NC-17.

Prompto laughs awkwardly. “They really went crazy with the fanservice, huh?”

Noctis, who had been staring at the screen, jumps a bit. “Yeah,” he says, and swallows. “It’s a little excessive, isn’t it?”

“Well yeah. Probably.” he shrugs “but it’s still kinda hot. I mean, not a real girl, but.”

“Oh yeah,” Noctis tried not to frown. He wasn’t going to get jealous of some underdressed girl in a video game. Hell, he could admit that if she was a little less ridiculous looking, she would be pretty attractive. It just stung a bit that Prompto was more interested in her than in Noctis, even though he knows better than to get his hopes up in the first place.

The cutscene ends, and the mood in the room is palpably different. Their character is left standing still for a few moments before Prompto gathers his wits enough to pick up he controller again. It’s hard to tell whether he’s frazzled because of the awkwardness or if he’s frazzled because his brain shuts down when he sees a girl he likes. Quite possibly it’s both.

*****

He wonders if maybe that was trying too hard. It’s not that he was totally bullshitting--he wasn’t; the girl in the game was genuinely kind of hot. He had just decided to ham it up. Act aggressively heterosexual to misdirect Noctis, or something. If he’s being honest, it probably seemed a thousand times gayer than if he hadn’t done that.

After the awkward cutscene, he had passed the controller back over to Noctis like a peace offering. It was a silent interaction, but he hoped the point got across. 

Noctis is absolutely blasting through the game. Where Prompto had been taking his sweet time doing side quests and exploring the world, Noctis is doing main quest after main quest. It wouldn’t bother him if it wasn’t accompanied by an irritable look on his face.

Rather than actually watching the game, Prompto has started flicking his eyes back and forth between the TV and Noctis. He’s lost track of the plot, but he is acutely aware of the fact that Noct’s t-shirt is riding up and showing a patch of pale skin. Hopefully he’s too engrossed in the game to have noticed Prompto’s staring.

“Do you think--”

It jolts him straight up. “Huh?”

Noctis gives him a confused look. “I was--” he clears his throat a little, “--was just gonna ask what you think I should pick.”

On the screen, the protagonist stares down a man that Prompto doesn’t recognize at all, waiting for them to tell him what to say. He looks over the options on the screen.

“Hit on him,” Prompto says, the second he reads the flirty dialogue choice. “It’s like, equality.”

Noctis stares resolutely at the screen and nods. His expression seems way too serious for the task at hand, but Prompto can feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest, so who is he to judge.

“Besides, he’s pretty hot. For a fictional guy.”

Noctis’ face turns pink.

*****

“Oh,” he says, “okay.”

Immediately after the words leave his mouth he’s cringing. That probably came off as judgy, which is the exact opposite of what he wanted to convey. If he had just agreed, or even just laughed it off, it would have been a million times better.

Prompto starts talking a mile a minute before Noctis can apologize. “Sorry! I just--um. I was kidding. Not that there’s anything wrong with, with liking guys, obviously, that’s totally fine, but I’m not. Not like that? And it’d probably be weird for you if I was so that was probably pretty dumb to say and--”

“Dude.” Noctis hasn’t really managed to gather his thoughts very well, but he’ll be damned if he’s going to let Prompto keep freaking out. “Prom!”

He’s met with a wide-eyed stare.

“It’s not a big deal.”

Prompto blinks.

“Seriously, I don’t care.” He backtracks as his thoughts catch up with him; “Well, I mean I wouldn’t be weirded out.”

“So you’re promising me that I am _for sure_ not going to get murdered for corrupting the prince with gayness?” Prompto’s grinning and it puts Noctis at ease again.

He punches Prompto on the shoulder, laughing. “Fuck off, dude.”


End file.
